


D is for Dogs

by bloodscout



Series: Gabe's A to Z of Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes dogs. So does Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Dogs

Sam was abruptly awoken by a wet, sloppy tongue and the sound of heavy breathing. His first thought was _That’s odd behavior for a demon._  
He gradually became aware of four points of pressure that were pinning him to the bed – two on his shoulders and one either side of his hips. He also began to notice that the smell invading his nostrils was most decidedly not sulphur.  
He pried his eyes open, expecting to see a human figure kneeling across his body, possibly holding a knife or gun somewhere in the vicinity of his head or throat. Instead, he was met with a mass of shaggy fibres that looked a lot like hair.  
He finally placed the smell. It was the smell of a dog.  
Gently edging the animal off his torso and onto his lap, Sam tried to remember what situation he had recently been in which could have possibly ended in the acquisition of a canine. At least now that he was sitting up he knew where he was – the wallpaper was the same as it had been last night before he had gone to sleep and the sound of running water suggested that Dean was in the shower.  
He scratched the head of the golden retriever absent-mindedly and the dog nuzzled at the underside of Sam’s wrist. Golden retrievers were his favourite type of dog, but only Dean knew that. Dean and –  
Oh.  
 _Sam’s mind flicked back a few days.  
Nice dog.  
Oi! Jack Russells are great.  
Against a golden retriever? Not a chance. _  
Suddenly the whole affair reeked of lollipops and fairy floss.  
‘Gabriel!’ Sam called out the empty room. ‘Get your ass down here!’  
Sam rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm, half expecting the archangel to ignore him. Then he felt the air shift around him and had to hold back a sigh of relief.  
‘Do you like him?’ the now familiar voice asked.  
Sam sighed laboriously. ‘I can’t keep a dog, Gabriel. Dean would kill me. Or him. Or you.’  
The shorter man snorted. ‘I’d like to see him try. Oh, wait, I have.’ he added with at theatrical flair.  
Sam held the dog to his chest. ‘Gabe, I really can’t.’  
‘Sure you can!’ Gabriel insisted. He clambered onto the bed and stroked the dog’s soft coat. ‘He’s a great dog, no problem at all. Not as good as mine, but then, nothing is.’  
Sam shook his head, but didn’t make a move to shift either the dog or the archangel away. Gabriel sensed this reluctance and continued his crusade.  
‘I made him myself, just for you.’ He pouted for emphasis. ‘A present. Come on, kiddo, just give it a go.’  
Sam let his head drop slightly. It was too early for this. Then again, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be cognitively equipped to deal with a frankly adorable golden retriever and a pouting archangel.  
‘Look, I really-’  
‘Hey, you know what?’ Gabriel interrupted. ‘I’ll look after him and you can come visit. You can have all the fun and none of the work.’  
Sam is momentarily stunned by the archangel’s change of direction He narrowed his eyes suspiciously – Gabriel may be an archangel, but he was still a Trickster.  
‘Is this a ploy? Are you trying to-’  
‘Seduce you? Sammy boy, look around. I’m in your bed. I don’t think I need to.’  
Sam grins. ‘No, you don’t.’  
‘Woah, dude!’ Dean exclaim, and Sam pushes Gabriel off his chest.  
But then Dean whimpers and Sam realizes he isn’t looking at the situation on the bed. The elder Winchester’s eyes are, instead, trained on the dog that Sam and Gabriel had pushed off the bed.  
‘It’s a dog.’ Dean whispers, eyes wide with fear. If he couldn't plainly see the placid animal on the floor, Sam would have thought his brother was staring at a hellhound.  
The dog barks playfully and Dean jumps back a few feet, tremors running through his body.  
Gabriel cannot stop laughing.


End file.
